Kinship
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was so quick, but in a bout of magic, Harry Potter suddenly found himself a new and loving family in Japan. Later, he finds himself uncomfortable with the knowledge that he may love his adopted sister more than he should.... IY/HP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Harry/Kagome

Ages: Kagome: 3, Harry: 5

* * *

Harry Potter knew he wasn't wanted.

The small boy shook, squeezing himself tighter behind the garbage can as to appear even smaller than he already was (which was pretty small to begin with). His brilliant emerald-green eyes were very wary and alert, darting to every direction as soon as he thought he heard someone or something move. He didn't dare make a peep, frightened that if he did, that he would be found.

And if he was found, he would be beaten.

Despite only five-years-old, he knew that he was completely and utterly despised – that he wasn't wanted by anyone, especially his uncle and his aunt and his cousin, especially his cousin. The boy shook even harder when he could hear Dudley's voice, telling his minions to spread out in order to search for him. 'Harry-Hunting' was one of Dudley's favourite games, something Harry certainly didn't enjoy because _he _was the target and was always beaten and pushed around when he was found.

Thus, Harry became very good at hiding himself, and could stay still for the longest periods of time. The boy held his breath as one of Dudley's friends seemed to stop right in front of the trash can he was hiding behind, looking around to see if he could spot Harry in the alley-way.

Harry didn't even let out a sigh of relief when the boy darted away, obviously not finding him. The boy hid his face in his hands, wondering why he was even born if he was hated this much. He felt bitter towards his parents, whom he had been told died in a car accident because his father was drunk. Harry let out his held breath when he felt tears sting at his green eyes, trying his hardest not to just break down and all-out cry. He had done enough of that, and it proved to solve absolutely nothing. In fact, it seemed to make Dudley all that more vicious because Dudley liked to see Harry cry.

Harry really didn't know how long he had stayed huddled behind the garbage bin – but he knew it was probably time to go home because the sun was starting to set. His aunt would probably shriek at him for being so late and would probably not let him eat dinner as punishment. His uncle would just give him a cold hard glare and send him to his 'room' underneath the stairs. Dudley would just laugh cruelly while stuffing his mouth just to rub in his face.

Harry slowly got up, wincing slightly as blood suddenly rushed down to his legs, causing them to tingle and prick uncomfortably. He ignored it, and slowly made himself his way home – flinching back to what he knew lay ahead of him.

"Where were you? You were supposed to start on your chores half-an-hour ago!" Aunt Petunia shrieked as soon as he walked into the door, looking down at him with obvious disdain, "And look at your clothes! Duddikins was kind enough to give them to you, and you get them all filthy!" Petunia looked angry at the state of his overly-large hand-me-downs, eying the patches of dirt and filth that stained his knees.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered as Petunia glanced at him like one would regard an insect, "I'll clean it right away." The boy said quietly, nodding silently as Petunia ordered him to start dinner. Even though he was pretty much forced to, Harry actually liked to cook. No one ever bothered him when he was cooking, giving him at least a few minutes of peace.

"You better make it quickly, boy!" Uncle Vernon snapped as Harry made his way to the kitchen, trying his best to ignore the snickering Dudley in the background. Harry swallowed nothing when Dudley gave him a look that just promised a beating later on, "We don't have all night!"

Harry made the dinner quickly, though was actually served very little – which was better than he had hoped. At least he wouldn't go hungry that night. Not surprisingly, Vernon and Dudley helped themselves to the majority of the meal, gulping it down in a matter of moments. None of them even bothered to thank Harry for his hard work of making the meal, and Uncle Vernon sent him to his 'room' right after dinner was finished.

The boy sat in his cupboard, watching absently as a spider crawled across his filthy blanket. He watched it skitter away, not all afraid of it as it disappeared into a crack into the wall. The small boy closed his unusual eyes, desperately wishing with all his might that he was somewhere else, where he was actually wanted.

It was a few hours later when Dudley opened the door to his 'room,' giving him a big smirk that just promised pain. Dudley was only a month older than him, he was the very opposite in stature. While Harry was smaller than he was probably supposed to be, Dudley was already very, very large – giving him an unfair advantage, "Where were you today?" Dudley said with a very fake concerned tone, watching in satisfaction as Harry tried to stand his ground, but failed miserably through the small tremors, "I couldn't find you today." The Dursley grabbed the front of his shirt, smiling cruelly at Harry's small sound of protest, "You shouldn't hide from me, I only wanted to play with you."

"Let go," Harry said weakly, knowing his uncle and aunt would not bother to interfere even if they knew what was going on, "Just let me go." Harry closed his green eyes when Dudley roughly shook him.

"What? I can't hear you! Speak up!" Dudley said loudly in a snicker, shaking Harry until he became dizzy, "Why don't you fight back for once?" The Dursley tried to rile Harry up to gain more amusement, easily smacking his arm away when he tried to pull away.

Harry whimpered as Dudley roughly started to kick him in the shins, still trying to pull away uselessly. It was just hopeless, and it really started to hurt when Dudley started to jab him in the stomach. The small boy closed his unusual eyes, desperately wishing he was somewhere else for the millionth time that very day.

However, this particular wish was immediately different because Harry gasped, feeling an instantly warm soothing feeling run through his entire body. He vaguely heard Dudley cry out in shock and fear in the background, letting go of his large shirt quickly when his arm started to burn. Harry closed his eyes when a blinding light flashed before him, rendering his sight useless for a moment.

It was a strange feeling, it was like someone was tugging him forcibly forward, and it was very soothing and uncomfortable at the same time. Harry kept his eyes clenched tightly shut, though he was very aware that he could no longer hear Dudley's shouts anymore.

Harry let out a small groan when he was roughly thrown to the hard ground after the warm feeling disappeared, leaving him feel very cold and empty. Harry kept his eyes shut for a few more minutes, not daring to move in fear of being kicked by Dudley while he was down.

When no pain in his sides appeared, Harry cautiously opened his eyes – blinking and widening them in shock and surprise when he glanced at his new and unfamiliar surroundings, "Where am I?" The boy wondered out loud, looking around fearfully when he finally realised that this was not the Dursleys' home anymore.

In fact, he really had no idea where he was anymore. If he had to guess, he'd say that he was in some sort of deep well, even if that was ridiculously impossible. Harry stood up, not bothering to wipe the new stains of dirt from his large and ripped pants, and glanced up – looking at his new surroundings curiously.

It looked very much like the inside of a dry well, and there was absolutely no way he could ever hope to climb out on his own. Harry sighed, wondering why everything bad had to happen to him when it should have happened to Dudley instead. The boy sat in the corner, drawing his knees up to his small chest – trying desperately not to let the stubborn tears fall.

He didn't know how long he stayed in that curled position, but Harry instantly woke out of his small daze when he heard small giggles and the soothing voice of an older woman. He quickly glanced up, though he couldn't see anything from the spot in the well. Harry curled even smaller, fearing that he might be found and punished, even if he didn't actually do anything.

Harry strained his eyes, trying to listen to the soothing voice, realising in shock that the person was not speaking in English, and in some language that was very foreign to him.

"Kagome-dear, you shouldn't play near the well! You might fall in!" A woman's voice lightly scolded someone, though Harry couldn't understand a word of what the woman was saying, "You'll get very hurt if you do fall in."

A small giggle was the response to the woman's warning, getting much closer to the well, much to Harry's discomfort. He didn't want to be discovered, even though he had no idea where he was or how he even got there in the first place. The nice laughter of a young girl caught Harry's attention, and he looked up in a daze when it instantly stopped to be replaced by a small gasp.

Green met blue.

"Mama – look, look! There's someone in the well!" The small and young girl stated with another gasp, staring at Harry with intense interest that could only come from a child's curiosity.

"Kagome, you shouldn't make up stories!" The woman's voice scolded again, though was much closer than originally, "Kagome, don't lean over the edge! You will fall in–!" The woman quickly cut herself off with a loud gasp, looking over the edge of the deep to copy the actions of her young daughter, only to discover the sight of the curled-up Harry.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out quickly!" The woman quickly called out, still looking at Harry with widened brown eyes. Harry didn't say anything, not knowing how to respond because he really had no idea what the woman was saying. He still didn't know how he even got here in the first place, "Kagome, stop leaning over!" The woman forcibly pulled the little girl back, causing the girl to disappear from Harry's sight.

It didn't take long, but a ladder was set, and the woman was now climbing down to retrieve the hesitant boy, "What's your name? How did you get in the well?" The woman asked, allowing Harry to crawl up first. Harry stared wide-eyed at the unfamiliar surroundings, tensing when the little girl, who was younger than him, started to curiously poke at his side, giggling a little.

"I-I don't know where I am!" Harry stuttered in English, causing the woman to widen her own eyes, "I-I don't know how I got here!"

"You're sure?" The woman asked, quickly switching over from the foreign language over to English fluently, causing Harry to stare at her with wide eyes, "Where are your parents?" The woman asked kindly, firmly pulling the little girl away when she prodded him curiously.

"Dead." Harry muttered, still shaking with disbelief at the situation he was in. The woman looked at him with obviously concern, making Harry shake even more when he felt warmth envelop him in an unfamiliar way at the concerned look.

"Oh, dear," The woman muttered, fretting over his condition while trying to keep her daughter away from him, "Come on, we'll get you cleaned up." The woman said, lending him a warm hand which Harry took very, very hesitantly.

He blushed as the girl followed after him like a loyal puppy, looking at him curiously. It wasn't long after that he was cleaned up that Harry found out that he was in Japan.

_'How did I get here?' _Harry thought with disbelief, sitting at a low table that was very different from the table at the Dursleys'.

"What's your name?" The woman asked kindly, a bit worried when Harry instantly paled at the question. She waited patiently for an answer, ready to call the police to inform them of a possibly missing foreigner.

Harry didn't want to tell this kind woman and her daughter his name because what if they hated him too? So, Hary did the only thing he, he thought he could,"I don't know." He lied, causing the woman to look even more worried.

Over the next few days, Harry stayed in his daze as the nice lady called the police and they started an investigation, eventually finding out that there were no current missing boys that fit Harry's description.

It was then when the lady asked him the most frightening question of his young life, "Would you like to live here with us?" The woman offered, and Harry was taken back completely.

The little girl looked at him anxiously, her pretty blue eyes stared at him like she was willing his answer, even if she couldn't understand a word of English.

Harry said yes in a dazed voice, still in shock over the whole situation. The family was so very kind to him, even if the grandfather was a little crazy and the father was a little suspicious.

"I think I've found the perfect name for you!" The woman gushed, whom Harry now knew as Mrs. Higurashi, "How you like the name Hatori?"

Harry instantly found that he liked it, and it was just so quick.

"Alright, then! Your new name is Higurashi Hatori!"

And that is how Harry Potter became adopted by the Higurashi family in Japan, far away from his home with the Dursley's in Great Britain – who didn't really miss nor bother to inform the police of his disappearance.

Harry laid in his bed, staring wide-eyed up at the ceiling, very aware of the small body cuddling up to him in his _own _bed.

And so suddenly, he had a new sister and a new family.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, in a rare motion, cursed as he was finally informed of Harry Potter's mysterious disappearance.

The elderly wizard sat at his desk, staring at nothing in particular with his intense blue eyes. He wondered where the boy could be, and how he could escape so easily without his notice.

If Harry Potter remained missing, then the Wizarding World would most certainly crumble under Voldemort's rule....

* * *

Well, it's my birthday (Nov. 23rd) ~ so, reviews would make nice presents, and would be especially appreciated today! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Harry/Kagome

Ages: Kagome: 3, Harry: 5

A/N: Harry will be alternating between the names Harry and Hatori, but will only be called Hatori in the Higurashis' perspective

* * *

_1985 – Tokyo, Japan _

Harry Potter really liked, no – _loved _his new home.

He had only been living at the Higure Shrine for about a week now, and it was almost like a dream for him. He hadn't been yelled at or smacked or beaten or anything bad – in fact, he had actually been rather _spoiled_, much to hesitance and delight.

Mrs. Higurashi, who was a kind and loving woman (the exact opposite of Petunia Dursley) seemed to absolutely love his presence, along with Kagome. The grandfather was a little... odd, but Harry got along with him just fine (it's not like those strange pieces of paper that were smacked to his forehead actually hurt or anything...). However, the father was suspicious – a little stoic, but polite enough all the same.

"Hatori, you are progressing rather well! You are a very smart little boy!" Mrs. Higurashi (Mama as she allowed herself to be called, though Harry was very hesitant to say such) gushed in English, looking at the boy with warm eyes, "It's just too bad that _someone _doesn't want to learn with us." The woman switched languages, looking over to a rather bored Kagome – who looked very uninterested in the learning.

Harry blushed, not exactly sure what to do under the praise he was receiving, "T-thank you – err, I mean _arigatou_!" The small boy stammered, looking away from the warm gaze. Mrs. Higurashi thought it was best to teach him Japanese (since he would be living in Japan from now on), and he was progressing rather well.

It wasn't easy, but it wasn't exactly hard either. All he had to do was work for it a bit, and it almost came naturally. Harry was rather eager to learn Japanese because that meant he could finally talk to Kagome (who couldn't understand English, and seemed unwilling to learn at the moment). Harry really did like Kagome; she was a very cute little girl and was overly affectionate to him (she even called him Ha'ri-nii, which Harry now knew meant 'big brother').

Harry sighed, suppressing down his guilt for the millionth time that moment. He felt bad that he was actually lying to this very nice family, but he was so desperate for this not to end, that he couldn't find the courage to tell the Higurashis' that his real name was actually Harry Potter and that he actually lived in Great Britain.

However, the father (who was a police officer) seemed to figure out his accent.

"Welcome home, dear," Mrs. Higurashi greeted her husband as Kagome pulled Harry off to play outside near the Goshinboku, "Where there any leads?" She asked, though she hoped there wasn't. Hatori had grown on her, and she hoped to adopt him. Kagome seemed to be really taken with him also.

"No," Higurashi Katsuya sighed, rubbing at his temple to ward off the potential headache, "There is no boy missing with Hatori's description. I even contacted the United Kingdom to see if there is any currently missing boys, and still nothing." He stated, having recognised Hatori's accent as possibly British, Scottish, or Irish (though he couldn't really narrow it down from there), "It's like he literally appeared out of nowhere!"

"Perhaps he will get his memory back soon?" Higurashi Mei calmly soothed her husband, not too worried. Hatori had a good home here, "Kagome seems to really get along with him." She casually stated, smiling at Katsuya's slightly annoyed expression.

"Well, she shouldn't be," The police officer sighed, "I don't want her to be disappointed if we do find Hatori's home." Katsuya shook his head, not exactly sure what to think of Hatori. He wasn't overly warm or cold to the boy – just more distant. The boy didn't seem to mind either, and was rather respectful.

"Well, I think he didn't have too much of a good home before this," Mei sighed sadly, "He offered to cook dinner, do the dishes and the laundry, and seemed to flinch back just as soon as I looked at him funny," Higurashi-Mama looked out the window, "He doesn't seem to be well-fed either; he's very thin."

"I see," Katsuya simply nodded, also glancing out the window, "Then, perhaps it is better that he found his way here."

* * *

"Ha'ri-nii, Ha'ri-nii!" Kagome giggled, hiding behind the tree and she played with her new big brother around the Goshinboku. She laughed as he played eagerly along, smiling widely as he tried to hide her hiding spot. She liked Hatori, even if he spoke that weird language and talked kinda strange (though he was learning how to speak Japanese very quickly), "Come find me!"

Harry grinned, pretending to not know where Kagome was hiding. He was actually having fun playing hide-and-seek because Dudley was chasing him to beat him. Kagome couldn't probably hurt him even if she wanted to, "I can't find you!" Harry laughed, looking around clueless as Kagome simply giggled rather loudly behind the large spiritual tree.

"Excuse me," Harry blinked his striking emerald-green eyes as a couple stopped him, along with their child. They both looked rather startled by his unusual green eyes, "Are the Higurashis' in?" The woman asked, still looking at his eyes rather strangely.

Harry nodded politely, pointing in the direction of the shrine's front area – where he knew the grandfather was currently sweeping, "Come along!" The woman tried to get her child to go with her, but he wouldn't have it, "Alright, just stay here until we're done." The couple left the kid, disappearing behind the corner.

The kid was older than the both of them, and looking around with obvious disinterest and boredom. He smirked lazily as soon as glanced to the two younger children. Harry frowned, trying to make his face as emotionless as possible as he gathered Kagome behind him. He didn't like this kid instantly because he reminded Harry much of Dudley with that smirking face.

"And who are you?" The kid immediately demanded, smirking even wider as he spotted a trembling Kagome behind Harry's protective stance, "There's the blue-eyed freak!" The boy chortled, sneering at the sight of the three-year-old girl, and giving Harry a look over, "You're a freak too! Green and blue eyes are _not _normal!" The bully snickered, snorting as Harry bravely glared at him.

Harry didn't know exactly what the kid really said, only able to understand a few of the words uttered so far, but got the idea about it. Kagome looked like she was about ready to cry, and Harry didn't like that at all, "Stop what you are saying." Harry stated lowly, trying to appear more threatening than he actually appeared. They were both smaller than this bully, but Harry wasn't about to let this kid to insult the kind family who had taken him in.

"You freak! You even talk funny!" The boy laughed cruelly, making fun of Harry's prominent accent, "Don't look at me like that!" The boy seemed angry about how Harry was glaring at him, and stalked over to the two small children. Kagome shook even more behind Harry, and Harry swallowed – his instincts screaming at him to run away, but he wasn't about to let this kid push around Kagome.

"Itai!" Kagome cried out as the boy was able to shove them both over to the ground with one strong push, causing her to scrap her knees on the pavement. Her blue eyes watered, rather familiar with this neighbourhood boy. He, like most of the other kids around, didn't like anyone who was different, and her blue eyes were definitely different from the normal brown eyes. The reason she really like Hatori was because he didn't seem to care or even notice that she had different blue eyes.

Harry flinched slightly as he also hit the ground, but didn't cry out because he rather used to this. He glared up at the laughing kid, his anger sparking even more when he noticed that Kagome was barely holding back her tears, "Stop it." Harry stated in what he hoped was a calm voice, trying to intimidate the other kid away, though it didn't work.

Harry didn't know what the hell happened next, but all he knew was that his anger seemed to boil when the bully started to laugh loudly as he began to tug rather harshly on Kagome's long hair, causing the girl to cry out. There seemed to be a flash of yellow light, and the kid was knocked to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Ha'ri-nii?" Kagome weakly asked from the ground, wondering how that pretty flash of colour had come from her new big brother, and how the bully was now panicking because a lot of disturbing red bumps started to appear on the boy's face and skin at an alarming rate, "What was that?"

Harry simply stared wide-eyed at the now-crying boy, amazed that the strange thing seemed to happen again. It wasn't the first time that something weird happened when his emotions got high. There was those few times where Aunt Petunia had cut his untidy hair, and it grown back the next day – and the time were he had ended up on the roof of his former school when Dudley and his gang were hunting for him.

"What happened out here?" Mrs. Higurashi, along with the boy's parents and Mr. Higurashi, all appeared from the shrine – looking at the crying boy with wide eyes, "Kagome, why are you crying? Hatori, what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi demanded calmly, looking for an explanation.

"Mama, he pushed me and made fun of me again!" Kagome whimpered, hugging at her mother's knees while Harry panicked – his mind was completely blank. What if the Higurashis' sent him away because whatever happened to the bully was his fault? "But Ha'ri-nii saved me!" Kagome said quickly, sniffling as the couple didn't even bother to ask questions, panicking themselves at the rapidly appearing red bumps appeared on their kid's face – and rushed down the shrine's stairs.

"Hatori, is that true?" Mrs. Higurashi asked firmly, sighing just a bit. She knew that Kagome was teased rather mercilessly by the children her age simply because she was rather different with her unusual blue eyes.

"Yes," Harry said quietly, slightly relieved that Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem to be too angry with him, and instead, gave him a warm smile, "He pushed us down and then fell down himself when those strange red spots appeared on his face." The boy lied, knowing that he was the cause of those strange red bumps. But he couldn't risk being sent away, even if he was being entirely selfish for thinking so...

"I'm very proud of you, Hatori. You protected Kagome, just like big brothers should!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly, mentally reminding herself to not allow that child-bully on the shrine's grounds again, "Let's go have some cake, shall we?" Mrs. Higurashi offered kindly, brown eyes bright as she grasped the small hands of Kagome and Harry, though Kagome grasped onto Harry instead.

Harry blushed, feeling a bit awkward yet warm at the same time as Kagome snuggled into his side. He tried to force the encounter into the back of his mind where he could forget about it, and just enjoy the time with his new family.

However, he knew that was still different – but he didn't know _how _just yet....

* * *

_Little Whinging, Surrey, Great Britain_

Albus Dumbledore was at a complete loss for once in his life.

Harry Potter's disappearance from the Dursleys' residence was a complete mystery, not even the most experienced wizards were able to tell where exactly he went. And the Dursleys' themselves weren't very helpful either, they didn't seem to care that Harry was gone and missing.

"It's rather obvious that Harry Potter had used some accidental magic, but we are unable to tell exactly where he might have transported himself." An Auror stated, looking completely puzzled as they investigated the Dursleys' house once again, "It's almost impossible to trace."

Dumbledore sighed warily, though he also saw the positives to this rather highly negative situation. He could alert the Wizarding Governments of other countries to Harry Potter's disappearance, potentially creating some alliances in the process. He knew he would need them if they could not find Harry Potter soon – he was the only one who could possibly stand a chance against Voldemort as told in the prophecy.

"Alert the rest of the United Kingdom to Harry Potter's disappearance. If we do not find him in the next few days, then alert of the rest of Europe to Harry Potter's disappearance." Dumbledore said warily to the nodding Auror.

"We must find him at all costs."

With the Magical Community in Great Britain in an uproar over Harry Potter's disappearance, no one was alerted nor really cared to the escape of one convicted Sirius Black from the once inescapable prison of Azkaban....

* * *

Here ya go, please leave some feedback and go vote on my new poll if you've got time....


End file.
